Lost Brother
by kakashi'sdaughter
Summary: It’s been a year since Naruto and Sasuke have returned, and life in Konoha has never been the same. And Itachi has declared war on konoha. Please R&R! Sequel to Lost daughter


Lost Brother

Lost Brother Prologue: The Return

It's been a year since Naruto and Sasuke have returned, and life in Konoha has never been the same.

Moments after Sasuke's startling news of the return of his brother, the village was attacked by sound ninja. Apparently Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, and the sound wasn't too pleased with Sasuke running off after killing their leader. We were able to evacuate most of the villagers, but there were some casualties. Amongst them were Anko, Yamato, Hinata's Father, Genma, and Ino's Father as well. Several were severely injured. Konohamaru is now blinded in his left eye, and Chouji has lost his right leg. We were hit in a moment that seemed almost impossible, but it happened. Thanks to Naruto, Sakura, Dad's and mine own help, we were able to drive back the sound ninja, if not killing most of them, but there are still some of them out there.

This attack only made matters worse. Mere days after the attack, we received word from Lord Jiraiya that the Atasuki were a mere week away from the village. If they had successfully pulled off an attack, the village known as Konoha would be no more.

_**The Hokage's office….**_

"Tsunade!"

"Jiraiya? What's going on? Is there more causalities?" Tsunade asked worried. She had been at the hospital for over 30 hours treating and caring for the wounded. Sakura had relieved her only half an hour prior.

"No…" Jiraiya said gasping "Much worse. The Atasuki have been sighted on the outskirts of the country. Tsunade… Itachi was leading the group. He's coming"

Tsunade's eyes popped open as a surge of adrenaline rushed through her veins.

"No… not now. How?... how could this happen now?"

"Tsunade. Lady Hokage. What are your orders?"

"Evacuate the village. Immediately"

"Yes Lady Hokage. And what about Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Get Kakashi and Team 7 together. We can not afford for Itachi to get his hands on Naruto or Sasuke, let alone let him know that Asuka is alive."

"Right. I will let the team leaders know right away"

And just as he turned away to leave "Jiraiya. Be careful"

"… I will princess"

_**Kakashi's and Ayuma's apartment…**_

"URGGH!! God Damnit!!" Ayuma yelled in pain, as Sakura fastened a bandaged around her leg.

"That should stop the bleeding for now. You alright?"

"Yeah. It just kills like a bitch."

"Watch it young lady."

"Sorry dad. How could this have happened? Of all times, why now? When everything was just finally getting back to normal?"

"We may never know Ayuma-san. We may never know" Hinata said from behind Naruto, fastening a bandage as well around his back.

"Thanks Hinata. We just have to be careful. It seems as if there is going to be yet another great Shinobi war." He said shaking his head.

"So what do we do now?"

"The 6 of you will be leaving the village as soon as possible, that's what your going to do" Jiraiya said standing at the doorway, drenched from the rain that had just started to fall.

"Jiraiya-sensei! What's going on?" Naruto asked in anger and suspense.

"The Atasuki have been spotted. There was weeks length away"

"Itachi" Sasuke and Naruto said there gritted teeth.

"Don't even think about it you two. Of everyone in the village, you two are the people they're after. And if Itachi finds out the Ayuma is alive, who knows what will happen…" Jiraiya said.

"…we have to leave guys. For the village's sake. For everyone's sake"

"So wear do we go? What happens when we leave? They're only going to follow us. We should just stay here and fight!" Sasuke began to argue.

"Sasuke. We need to leave. If we stay here, everyone will be in danger. It's just better if we leave."

"NO! that's not going to solve any-"

"Sasuke"

"Huh? What Naruto?"

"Think about this will you"

"What's to think about?"

"He's right Sasuke" Luke and R.J. had just return to the apartment from the hospital.

"We have to leave. It's the only chance that the village will survive. Even if we don't, the main thing is that the village survives. If the village is to crumble, then there will be nothing left to fight for" R.J. had concluded.

Shaking his head " … So what do we do then? Just run away? WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

"And that's why I suggest we go to Sunagukura." Ayuma said. All eyes were now on her.

"Gaara-niisan maybe able to help us. It's the only chance that we have. We'll be able to go right around the Atasuki, and maybe able to throw them off from getting to the village. If we can succeed at both, we may just have a shot"

"That's all fine and swell Ayuma, and I do agree with you go to Suna, but what happens if Gaara can't help you? What happens if the Atasuki keep coming?"

"If I remember Itachi correctly, if he thinks we aren't here, he won't do anything completely drastic. But Lord Jiraiya, you have to stay by lady Tsunade's side. If anything is to happen to her, then us leaving will be all for nothing"

"Okay then, here's the plan…" Dad had began to explain in detail about what it was we were to do.

We were to leave the next day at dusk. That gave us the rest of the day to say our goodbyes. For myself, it was leaving home again to go back to a home I once had. Sakura was able to say goodbye to her mother and Ino. For Sasuke, Naruto and now Hinata, they had no family to say goodbye to, seeing as Hinata's father was now dead. Since Hinata was now the head of the Hyuuga clan, she passed the title over to Neji and her little sister Hinabi. That next morning we headed out with Jiraiya as our guide out for the first hour of our escape.

"Thank you again Lord Jiraiya. Please return back to lady Tsunade's side. I will be able to guide us from here" Ayuma said with a nod to one of the former 3 great shinobi.

"I will. And Ayuma. Look after Naruto, and Sasuke alright? We all know how their tempers can be"

"I will. And thank you again Lord Jiraiya"

"Hey, I'm not apart of that group anymore, so just call me Jiraiya, alright?"

"No problem…. Jiraiya"

We made it safely and unnoticed by the Atasuki to Suna by the end of the third day of our trip. Gaara had already received my letter and had everything prepared for us upon arrival.

"Gaara-niisan, it is good to see you again."

"Same to you Ayuma-niisan"

"Gaara… it's good to see you" Naruto said extending a hand to the now Kazikage.

"Gaara-sama. It is a pleasure to meet you again on better terms" Kakashi said with a bow.

"Please Kakashi-sensei. There is no need for formalities. Now, we all need to hurry along. Please follow me"

He had lead us through the twisting and turning streets of my childhood home, and we ended at the opposing side wall of were we had started.

"Once you are through these gates, head North, and you will find a range of uncharted caves. You will all be save there. I suggest that you stay there and train. I will visit when possible to update you on news from Konohagakure. Hopefully you will all remain undetected there until the time comes when we must confront Itachi and the Atasuki. Please be safe and careful"

"Thank you again Gaara-niisan. For everything"

"Now go!" and we left in a flash.

We're been living in those caves for the last year. We had made here safely, but at a heavy cost. Itachi and the Atasuki had indeed made it to Konohagakure. They appear in Tsunade's office and made a request. He had known that we had left, and knew what Tsunade and Jiraiya were up to. Somehow he was able to weaken Tsunade and Jiraiya, and made them this promise:

"Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya, I will give my brother and the nine tailed fox exactly 1 year to come to me. 1 year. If they fail to do so, I will align myself and the Atasuki with the remaining Sound Ninja and Ninja from hiding in the Mist, and we will obliterate Konohagakure" and then disappeared.

It's almost the end of the deadline that Itachi had sent for us. 2 weeks. We are all ready. The time for the fight that Gaara had predicted is now upon us. I hope that we are prepared and ready.


End file.
